Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai:Tập 6 Chương 11
Bữa tiệc sinh nhật (với khách đến chơi nhà) Sau khi về tới nhà chung với Kobato, cho miếng thịt vào tủ lạnh, thay quần áo, tôi chuẩn bị ra ngoài lần nữa. Tôi định mua thêm mấy nguyên liệu để làm món sukiyaki ngoài thịt ra. "Kukuku... Sukiyaki... Kukuku... Uheheh." Kobato đặt mấy món quà lên trên bàn, và giờ đang quơ chân qua quơ chân lại trong khi ngồi trên ghế với nụ cười rộng đến tận mang tai. “Em có vẻ vui đấy nhỉ…” Tôi vừa nói vừa cười một cách gượng gạo. Kobato bật ra một tiếng "Ehe~" và đưa ra một nụ cười đáng yêu đáp lại. "Ku, ku, ku... Hôm nay quả là một ngày tuyệt vời~” …Chà, thấy em ấy vui như vậy, thật đáng để bỏ từng công từng sức ra tổ chức tiệc sinh nhật cho em ấy mà. Thiết nghĩ lát nữa tôi cũng phải cho Yozora và những người khác biết Kobato mừng thế nào khi nhận quà của họ mới được. Tôi ra ngoài với những suy nghĩ đó vương vấn trong đầu, đi chút xíu thì đến siêu thị. Tôi tự hỏi không biết nên mua khoảng bao nhiêu trong khi tay thì cứ bỏ một vài rau củ và konjacMột loại thực vật bên Nhật vào vỏ. Không thể nào mà hai chúng tôi có thể ngốn hết đống thịt Sena tặng chỉ trong một đêm được. Tôi nghĩ tôi chỉ nên nấu một nửa thôi, rồi dùng số thịt thừa sau khi ăn để làm sukiyaki cho buổi trưa… Tôi cũng có thể nấu cho Maria ăn nữa. ...... Phải rồi, giờ tôi mới để ý, hôm nay Maria không có tới, đúng không… ☺ Sau khi sắm sửa xong tất và về nhà, tôi chợt thấy một chiếc xe hẩyLà cái loại này này http://rongmotamhon.net/mainpage/learning_english_318_3.html mà tôi chưa từng thấy bao giờ lại được đặt dựa vào tường nhà. Tôi nghĩ nó là của người giao hàng, nhưng bước vào bên trong rồi mà vẫn chẳng thấy ai cả. Mà thật ra, đời ai đi giao hàng bằng cái này chứ. “…Em đang làm cái gì vậy?” Đứng trước hòm thư gần cửa vào là một cô gái tóc bạc đang cúi người xuống trông như cố cuộn tròn thành trái banh vậy. "Geh! Onii-chan! Anh ở bên ngoài làm gì vậy?” Cô gái khả nghi giật mình và nhảy phắt lên. Người đó là chị của Takayama Maria, cố vấn câu lạc bộ Láng Giềng, Takayama Kate. Hôm nay, em ấy đeo một chiếc dây chuyền hình dạng như quả trứng, thay cho chiếc hình chữ thập. “Câu đó tôi hỏi mới đúng. Em đang núp lùm gì ở đây vậy?” Tôi nhìn Kate với vẻ ngờ hoặc. Em ấy duỗi thẳng lưng ra, ưỡng ngực lên đầy tự hào (không một chút rụt rè) và đáp lại, “Chẳn phải quá rõ rồi sao? Em chỉ lén xem coi chuyện gì đang xảy ra ở bên trong thôi.” “…Em nghĩ nhiêu đó thôi là có thể lừa tôi được à?” “Không ư? Onii-chan.” “Không đâu.” Tôi trả lời Kate, người đang giương đôi mắt cún con nhìn tôi, ngay tức khắc. “Vẫn còn cứng trước đòn tấn công của em gái à… Anh chẳng giống một Onii-chan thật sự tí gì cả…” “Ít nhất thì cũng không phải là anh trai của em.” Tôi thấy hơi choáng váng trước hành động ngớ ngẩn của em ấy, và bật ra một tiếng thở dài. “Em đến đây chi vây?” "Hrmmmm~" Ngay khi Kate vừa mở miệng định trả lời, "Onii-chan về rồi!?" Cửa trước bật mở cùng với giọng tràn đầy năng lượng, Kate phiên bản nhỏ chạy như bay về phía tôi. "Oh, Maria à. Anh không biết là em tới nhà anh đấy.” “Vâng, em tới chơi đó. Ahaha, em đã về rồi đây, Onii-chan! Em về đúng như đã nói lúc trước! Ahahaha~!" Và giống với hầu hết mọi chuyện, tôi không hiểu chuyện này có gì mà em ấy phải vui cả, nhưng dù sao, Maria ôm tôi với một nụ cười tươi rói. Đây là lần thứ hai Maria tới nhà tôi, lần đầu là vào kì nghỉ sau khi thi học kỳ, có nghĩa chưa đầy một tháng sau đó. “Kate chở em đến à?” “Vâng! Mụ phù thủy già đó chỉ xài được trong mấy việc thế này thôi. Ahaha!" Bốp. Maria vừa cười vừa gật đầu lia lịa trước khi bị Kate gõ môt phát ngay đầu. "!? !? !?" Maria giật mình, không hiểu chuyện gì vừa xảy ra, cho đến khi nhận ra rằng bà chị của mình đang đứng sát bên, em ấy mới la toáng lên, “"Gyaaaahhhh!? Tại sao!? Tại sao mụ vẫn còn ở đây, mụ quạ già!? Mụ nói chút nữa mụ sẽ về nhà mà! Tại sao mụ vẫn còn ở đây!?” “Ta nói chút nữa ta về, nhưng ta chưa nói ‘một chút’ của ta ở đây là bao lâu nhá!” Kata lạnh lùng đáp lời Maria đang thét gào. “Ừ, thì đúng là vậy! Nhưng mụ nói một chút mà! Ta cứ nghĩ là mụ sẽ làm cái gì đó nhanh chóng!” “…Maria à, từ ‘chút’ đối với người lớn nó lâu hơn nhiều.” "Ehhhh!?" “Giả dụ như, người ta thường hay nói ‘Chút nữa chúng ta sẽ ăn tối’, phải không nào?” Nghe xong,Maria tròn xoe mắt. "Ahhh! Đúng vậy! Họ cứ nói vậy suốt! Họ không cho em ăn bánh bởi sắp tới giờ ăn rồi, nhưng lúc nào em cũng phải chờ rã ruột ra cả…” “Đó! Giờ hiểu rồi chứ?” "Hrmmm, ‘chút’ của người lớn hơn bị mập mờ, huh~" Sau khi giải nghĩa cho Maria xong, khóe miệng của Kate nhếch lên tạo ra một nụ cười. “Mà này, Maria-chan?” "Gulp!" Khuôn mặt của Maria cứng đơ lại. “Trước khi ta chở mày tới nhà của Onii-chan chơi, mày nói ‘Em đội ơn chị suốt cả quãng đời này, Onee-sama,” phải không nhỉ? Vậy mà mày vừa mới nói gì thế kia? Hmm? Ta nghe không rõ… Già…? Mụ quạ…? Rằng ta chỉ xài được trong mấy việc như thế này à…? Ta tự hỏi không biết mấy từ đó là sao nhể~” "U-umm... Umm, ờ… Nói sao ta…” Kate hỏi với nụ cười trên mặt, làm cho Maria cúi đầu xuống đất. Một giọt mồ hôi lạnh chảy dài, và rồi—— “"Umm... Uhh......... Im đi, mụ quạ già thúi!!" Em ấy vặn hết hơi để hét lên, xong quay lại và phóng thẳng vào nhà. “Con nhóc vô vọng chết tiệt này…” Tôi thấy Kate có thở dài khi xoa xoa đầu, và nói với em ấy, “Nhưng, em thấy lo cho cô em gái quái quỷ của mình nên mới trốn trước cửa nhà người khác, đúng không?” “Em khô… Em đâu có lo cho nó!” Kate nói, phủ nhận nó trong khi đỏ mặt, khác hẳn với thái độ người lớn thường thấy ở em ấy, mà với một cô gái bình thường không thành thật với bản thân thì làm vậy chẳng có gì là lạ. “… Vậy, em muốn để Maria ngủ lại ở nhà anh đêm nay à?” Tôi nói, Kate lắc đầu. “Không. Mai là ngày thường, nên tối nay em sẽ đón em ấy về.” “Được thôi.” “Thế nhé.” "Ah, chờ đã.” Tôi nói với người sắp rời đi, Kate. Tôi giơ chiếc túi đựng vài cọng hành chĩa ra ngoài lên, bảo, “Đã tới đây rồi, nếu được thì vào nhà ăn sukiyaki với tụi tôi luôn đi.” “Anh vừa nói sukiyaki ư!?” Ánh nhìn của tôi về phía Kate vô tình chứa vẻ trìu mến sau khi thấy đôi mắt em ấy sáng rực lên và bật ra tiếng kêu đầy thích thú. Khuôn mặt của Kate đỏ trở lại khi nhận ra điều đó, và nói, “K-không phải là em thật sự thèm sukiyaki lắm vậy đâu~ Nói đúng ra là em ngán nó đến tận cổ rồi~ Em ngán món đó từ những hai năm trước kìa~” “Hiểu rồi. Vậy tôi không ép.” “Được rồi, em xạo đó! Em cũng muốn ăn sukiyaki nữa!” "........." Sau khi thấy Kate hăng hái giơ tay lên và thừa nhận mình nói dối, tôi tin chắc em ấy quả thật là chị ruột của Maria. ☺ Và như vậy, tôi mời Kate vào nhà. “Anh về rồi đây~ … Hm, Kobato?" Kobato đang ngồi trên chiếc sofa trong phòng khách, ôm con thú nhồi bông với vẻ chán nản. “Cứ tưởng hôm nay thật tuyệt vời… vậy mà giờ đây chỉ còn là màu của đống phân thôi…” "Ahaha! Mi đang nói cái gì vậy hả!? Đúng là con ma cà rồng phân ngốc nghếch mà~!” Maria nhảy một cách sung sướng quanh Kobato. "Fueehhh... An-chaaan..." Kobato nhìn tôi, rưng rưng nước mắt. Rồi cái nhìn đó chuyển hướng sang người đứng sau tôi. “Hân hạnh được gặp em. Chị là Takayama Kate, chị gái của Maria, và như em thấy đấy, chị cũng là một trong số các sơ ở hệ thống trường trung học của Học viện Thánh Chronica.” "Auu..." Kobato, lúc nào cũng cảm thấy cực kỳ xấu hổ trước người lạ, hiện tại rõ ràng đang hồi hộp, và siết chặt lấy con gấu bông trên tay trước khi gật đầu nhẹ một cái. Ngay khi thấy Kate đứng sau tôi, Maria "Gyah!" một cái và hét lên, trốn sau rèm cửa. “Ra em là em ruột của Onii-chan à, Kobato-chan?" "...Onii... chan...?" Kobato cau mày. "Ah, bởi Maria lúc nào cũng gọi ảnh là Onii-chan hết. Mà nếu đã là anh của Maria còn chị thì nhỏ tuổi hơn anh ấy, vậy nên anh ấy cũng là Onii-chan của chị luôn.” Chẳng hiểu vì sao đôi má của Kobato co giật lại và lộ rõ vẻ nghiêm nghị trong khi nghe Kate nói với tông giọng mềm mại, thân thiện. “Em mới 14 tuổi thôi, phải không, Kobato-chan? Vậy chị là chị gái của em luôn à? Hy vọng chúng ta có thể gần gũi hơn với nhau, chị em một nhà cả mà~” "Fungyahhhhh!!" "Uoh!?" Kobato đột nhiên gào lên, làm cho Kate bị sốc lùi xuống một bước. Kobato lờ đi em ấy , nhanh chóng hướng đến chỗ tôi. "A-an-chan!!" “C-có chuyện gì vậy?” "An-chan, anh thật-! Bực mình quá! Anh đúng là, thật sự-!! Tại sao hết lần này tới lần khác anh cứ kiếm thêm em gái về làm gì vậy hả!? An-chan, anh là đồ ngốc!!!” Tôi không biết nên đáp sao với Kobato, người mới vừa hét lớn về phía tôi cùng vài giọt nước ứa ra ở khóe mắt. “Chờ đã, họ tự gọi anh như vậy mà, chứ anh đâu có…” "Uuuuuuu~~!!" “”Bình tĩnh lại đi!” Tôi vỗ nhẹ vào đầu Kobato khi em ấy lườm tôi. "Nnn..." Em ấy vẫn còn buồn một chút, nhưng ít ra cơn giận đã tạm lắng xuống rồi. “Mà này, sao tự nhiên em lại tới đây vậy, Maria?” Tôi hỏi Maria, người đang trốn sau tấm rèm, làm em ấy lo lắng nhìn chị gái mình trước khi bước ra. “Là do, ưm… Muu..." Em ấy liếc qua Kobato một cái (tôi hiện vẫn đang xoa đầu con bé), khuôn mặt lộ rõ vẻ bối rối. “Do em muốn chơi với anh, Onii-chan!" “Nói nhảm gì vậy?” "Fgyah!" Kate nhẹ nhàng tát một cái vô đầu Maria. “Em nó muốn nói chuyện với Kobato-chan. Lúc tới phòng sinh hoạt thì thấy mấy anh về hết rồi, nên nó bèn nhờ em chở tới đây đấy.” “Nói chuyện với Kobato?” "Kukuku... Đầy tớ của Chúa kiếm ta, nữ hoàng bóng đêm, liệu có việc chi?” Kate tròn xoe mắt khi thấy Kobato chuyển sang Leysis mode. "Eh? Có chuyện gì vậy, Kobato-chan?” “Không có gì đâu. Em ấy lúc nào chả vậy.” “Nhưng mà,…” Kobato thích thú ra mặt khi thấy Kate bối rối. "...Ku, ku, ku... Một kẻ tầm thường như ngươi làm sao có thể nhận ra nguồn sức mạnh bóng tối ẩn giấu trong cơ thể ta, Leysis vi Felicity Sumeragi, được chứ…” "Oh, hiểu rồi, ra là em ấy thích chơi trò hóa thân.” Tôi đoán với một người làm nghề giáo viên thì việc này quá là bình thường, nhưng em ấy lại đoán được căn bệnh của Kobato ngay lập tức. "Ku... kuku... Ta không biết nhà ngươi đang nói gì cả… Có thể ‘Thế giới hỗn loạn’ của ta đã làm ngươi bị loạn trí hết rồi…” Một giọt mồ hôi lạnh chảy dài trên má Kobato khi em ấy giả vờ không biết. Kate lời đi và nói với Maria. “Nào, tặng quà cho Kobato đại đi.” “Quà ư?” Kobato và tôi đồng loạt lên tiếng. "Fungyahhh!!" Maria nhăn mặt và la lên. "Ugahh! Ai bảo mụ nói ra làm gì thế, con quạ già thúi não! Sh*t!!” “Thì có sao đâu? Trước sau gì cũng vậy thôi.” "Uuuuu~~! Mụ đúng là, geez! Shi*t! Mụ quạ già thối!” Maria trừng mắt nhìn Kate không một chút dè dặt, vừa chửi rủa vừa tiến về phía Kobato và tôi. Em ấy thò tay vào trong tay áo bộ đồ sơ, lấy ra vật gì đó và đưa cho Kobato. "Hn!" Đó là một túi giấy nhỏ với ruy băng quấn bên ngoài. “Mi phải biết cảm tạ ta tặng mi cái này đấy!” Maria nhăn mày nói, đỏ mặt một chút. Kobato ngạc nhiên, cứ nhìn món quà rồi quay sang nhìn tôi liên tục. “Maria, đây là quà sinh nhật cho Kobato à?” "Hnnn!" Maria đưa túi giấy ra xa hơn nữa, và nhét nó vào lòng bàn tay của Kobato. Kobato bẽn lẽn nhận lấy món quà, nhìn chằm chằm vào nó. “Anh chưa từng nghĩ rằng Maria sẽ tặng quà cho Kobato đấy…” Tôi nói, nửa bất ngờ, nửa vui mừng, khiến khuôn mặt của Maria nhuộm đỏ hơn nữa. “Sinh nhật là một dịp quan trọng, nên ta tặng mi đó, dù cho mi có là một con ma cà rồng thúi đi nữa!” "...H-hmph..." Kobato cũng đỏ mặt lên rồi, á khẩu với Maria trong giọng nói Leysis đặc trưng. “Mở nó ra thử đi.” “Vâng…” Kobato nhẹ nhàng rỡ bỏ miếng sticker dính miệng túi lại, và lấy ra vật ở bên trong. Món quà đó là một sợi dây chuyền đính thập tự giá. Nó giống với cái Maria lúc nào cũng đeo trước cổ. "Mu..." Kobato chăm chú nhìn sợi dây chuyền. "Mu... Muuu... Hohh..." Kobato mở to mắt, giật giật mũi. Có vẻ em ấy thích nó. “Vậy có được không? Chẳng phải nó mắc lắm sao?” “Mụ quạ già mua nó mà!” Tôi quay sang nhìn Kate, em ấy gượng cười một cái , rồi bảo, “Không sao đâu, cũng đâu có mắc lắm. Còn nữa, ở Học viện Thánh có bán mấy cây thánh giá, bùa hộ mệnh, chuỗi hạt với giá cũng khá là bình dân đấy. Cứ mua thoải mái như mấy loại dây chuyền bình thường ấy.” Kate nói như thể em ấy là nhân viên bán hàng ở đó vậy. “Ta cho mi bởi vì mi là ác quỷ! Mi phải đeo nó suốt để năng lược thánh của nó chuyển hóa mi thành một cô gái tốt như ta!” Maria nói, ưỡng ngực lên và cười đắc thắng. "Kukuku... Ả đàn bà ngu ngốc… Cây thập tự giá này đối với môt vị tổ chính cống như ta chả khác gì vật trang trí… Vì vậy, dù ta có đeo nó cả đời đi nữa thì cũng chẳng sao cả…” “Cái gì!? Ít ra mi cũng phải biết ăn năn hối lỗi một chút chứ, con ma cà rồng thúi chết tiệt!” Maria vung cây thánh giá của mình và lao vào Kobato. "Fungyahhhh!! Fghh... Ku... Kukuku... Ta là Nữ Hoàng của Màn Đêm Vĩ Đại, Leysis vi Felicity Sumeragi... Thậm chí năng lượng thánh thần cũng phải dễ dàng chịu thua ta thôi! Funyurahhh!" Kobato lấy cây thánh giá mình vừa mới được tặng ra và đánh trả lại. Mép của nó đập trúng đầu Maria, khiến em ấy rên rỉ và rưng rưng nước mắt. "Higyah!? Đ-đau quá! Ai cho mi dùng cái đó đánh ta chứ!?” “Ngươi đánh ta trước mà, con ngốc kia!” “Mi nói cái đó không có tác dụng nên ta cứ tưởng…” “Đồ óc heo! Đương nhiên nó sẽ đau một chút chứ!” “Thiệt hả!? Sao mi dám cả gan lừa ta chứ?” "Kukuku... Xem con ngu bị bộ óc thiên tài của ta lừa dễ chưa kìa…” “Rồi rồi, đủ rồi đó! Gần đến giờ ăn rồi.” Tôi đứng ra can Kobato và Maria lại trước khi hai đứa có thể bắt đầu cuộc chiến không hồi kết giữa ánh sáng và bóng tối. "Kukuku... Nể tình người cùng dòng tộc của ta nên ta tha cho ngươi lần này đấy.” “Giờ ăn ư!? Nè Onii-chan, bữa tối có món gì vậy?” "...Kukuku... Bữa tối hôm nay sẽ là xác của hắc quỷ chan với máu… Ta sẽ phá lệ lần này, nhà ngươi sẽ được phép nếm thử mùi vị của nó…” "Ugeh!? Làm sao mi có thể ăn cái thứ đó được chứ!?” ‘… Em hiểu sai rồi, đừng có nói như vậy nữa, Kobato.” Tôi nheo mày lại và gõ nhẹ lên đầu Kobato. “Tối nay chúng ta ăn món sukiyaki.” "Sukiyaki ư!? Em biết cái Sukiyaki đó nè! Nó ngon lắm, đứng không vậy!?” “Ừ, chờ anh chút nhé.” "O~K~!" Đôi mắt của Maria lấp lánh khi được tôi vỗ nhè nhè lên đầu và bảo, “Được rồi, bắt tay vào làm nào.” “Đ-để em làm phụ anh.” Kobato rất ít khi tự nguyện giúp người khác (có thể gọi là hiếm luôn ấy chứ. Nếu tôi nhớ không lầm thì lần cuối là vào khoảng tận ba năm về trước), nên tôi có hơi bất ngờ khi nghe vậy. "Hm... Được thôi, thế rửa cái chảo đó giùm anh đi.” “Vâng ạ!” “Nè~, nè~, Onii-chan! Cho em phụ với.” Maria hăng hái giơ tay. “Hiểu rôi. Vậy em dọn chén đĩa ra bàn giúp anh nhé.” “Vâng!” “… Lúc nào cũng chờ cho tới khi em nhờ rồi anh mới giúp em…” Kate bĩu môi lầm bầm gì đó, bị cái là tôi nghe không rõ lắm. “Ah, quên mất. Kobato ơi.” "Hm?" “Ra cám ơn Maria tặng quà cho em đi.” "Ehhh..." Khuôn mặt của Kobato hiện rõ mồn một chữ ‘không muốn làm’, dù vậy mắt vẫn hướng về phía Maria, người cũng đang đứng đó nhìn ngược lại, và gục đầu xuống một chút. “…C… cảm… ơn…” "Hmm? Mới nói gì vậy?” “K-không có gì, đần độn!” ☺ Chúng tôi tụ tập quanh bàn sau khi mọi công đoạn chuẩn bị món sukiyaki đã hoàn tất. Kobato và Maria đang đánh nhau hòng giành ăn y hệt lúc trước. “Bình tĩnh lại và ăn như một người bình thường coi nào.” Trong khi mắt vẫn hướng về Maria và nói, Kate đã vương tay tới chảo và mạnh mẽ chộp lấy miếng thịt với đôi đũa. Em ấy nở nụ cười, nhưng không có vẻ gì đang vui cả khi em ấy gắp ra từng miếng thịt sắp chín. “Đừng có tham ăn quá… Trên bàn đã hết thịt đâu. Phải biết thưởng thức mùi vị khi ăn chứ...” Khi tôi cố nói như vây, miếng thịt biến mất ngay chớp mắt, chỉ còn lại rau và trái konjac. “… Miếng… thịt đó là của mình mà…” Tôi gục đầu xuống và ngậm cọng hành vào miệng. "Puahhh! Ngon quá trời quá đất luôn~!” Maria cười thỏa mãn. "Kuku... *ợ*... Kuku.... Kukuku...!" Kobato vô tình ợ trong lúc cười và tiếp tục khúc khích để giấu không cho ai biết. “Mình lỡ để bản năng khát máu của mình chiếm nữa rồi. Phải chi có thêm bia nữa thì hay biết mấy~ *Ợ *" “Em đang nói cái quái gì vậy? Em chưa đủ tuổi để uống mấy thứ đó đâu.” Tôi nói, trong khi bị Kate, người vừa ợ lớn và rũ người xuống ghế như đúng rồi, làm bất ngờ. “Nè, rau với nấm còn nhiều lắm. Hai em ăn phụ tụi anh với.” ""Ehhh~"" Maria và Kobato đồng thanh tỏ vẻ bất mãn. “… Nếu hai em không ăn thì cứ xác định bữa trưa ngày mai là mấy món còn dư này đi. Tụi em thích ăn trưa với sukiyaki không có thịt à?” "Kukuku... Không đâu..." “Sukiyaki mà không có thịt thì cũng như đống phân thôi!” Nói rồi hai đứa nó đua nhau ngốn nghiến hết rau. Nhưng, cả hai nhanh chóng bỏ cuộc, và rời bàn ăn ra nằm ườn ra sofa. Lát sau, tụi nhỏ lăn ra ngủ hết. “Thôi nào, đừng có ăn xong rồi ngủ chứ…” Kể cả Kate, người đang phụ ăn hết thức ăn thừa, cũng bảo, "Nnn... Em no quá rồi… Nếu bây giờ mà có một ly chứa chất lỏng vàng vàng mà lạnh thì quả là tuyệt vời, *Ợ*” “Anh có một ít bia lúa mạch đây; chờ một chút.” “Hết sẫ~y!” Tôi lấy ra trong tủ lạnh một chai bia lúa mạch và đổ vào ly cho em ấy. Trong khi quay sang nhìn Kobato và Maria, hai đứa lúc nào cũng dùng đũa để lấy miếng thịt của đứa kia, tôi có cảm giác rằng người ăn nhiều nhất phải là Kate mới đúng. "Puahh! Ngon số dách~!” Kate nốc hết cả ly chỉ bằng một hớp duy nhất, rồi lấy tay chùi miệng. Em ấy hành động không khác gì thằng cha già nào đó vừa ừng ực hết cả chai bia. "Ahh, ăn nhiều quá làm lên cơn buồn ngủ rồi. Em không muốn về nữa đâu~ Onii-chan này, cho tụi em ở qua đêm được không?” “Với tôi thì không sao, nhưng——" Tôi chợt nhớ ra gì đó, nên tôi hỏi luôn, “À phải rồi, chiếc xe hẩy ngoài kia là của em à?” “Đúng đó~” "Oh? Vậy ra em có bằng lái hết cả rồi hử.” “Em vừa lên 16 cuối tháng trước. Nên em đi học lái xe và lấy bằng nhanh luôn.” Kate nở một nụ cười hồn nhiên pha chút tự hào. Rồi em ấy híp mắt lại một chút, nói, “Em lúc nào cũng muốn… đôi chân để đi thật xa, xa hơn nữa.” Tôi hoàn toàn bị mê hoặc bởi nụ cười có vẻ trưởng thành của em ấy, bạn sẽ không bao giờ tưởng tượng ra nổi nụ cười đó lại đến từ một người con gái nhỏ hơn tôi một tuổi. "Hehe......... *Ợ*” … Tiếc quá. Theo nhiều nghĩa. “Còn nữa, Onii-chan." Kate kêu tôi, trong khi chộp lấy cái dây chuyền hình quả trứng đeo trước cổ, nắm chặt lấy nó. Rồi mở nó ra, một tấm kính trong suốt hiện ra. Đằng sau lớp kính, là môt thứ gì đó màu nâu nâu. “Nhìn này. Quà sinh nhật Maria tặng em đấy.” Kate hướng mặt dây chuyền về phía tôi. Sau tấm kính… umm, đó rõ ràng là… vỏ ve sầu… hình như vậy? Nó nhìn như thật vậy, không có vẻ gì là do em ấy gấp nên cả. “… Đó là vỏ ve sầu,… phải không nhỉ?” “Ừm, Maria tặng em đấy.” "Hmm... Ngày nay họ hay bán mấy sợi dây chuyền lạ quá nhỉ?” Tôi nói với một ít bất ngờ, Kate lắc đầu bảo, “Anh nhầm rồi. Maria chỉ tặng em cái vỏ thôi. Em nhờ người khác kẹp nó vào mặt dây chuyền hộ.” "......... Ồ thế à..." Tôi trả lời cho có vậy thôi chứ thật ra tôi cũng không biết nên nói gì vào lúc này cả. Kate thấy vậy và cười như có vẻ sắp khóc, và rồi nhìn về phía Kobato đang nằm trên ghế trước khi thở nhẹ một cái. “… Vậy mà nó lại tặng cho Kobato nguyên một cái dây chuyền luôn chứ~…” “Biết nói sao đây… Em đúng là vất vả nhỉ…” “Ừm, có lẽ vậy. Đành phải chịu thôi. Dù gì thì em cũng là chị hai mà.” Kate nói rồi cười một cách cô đơn. ☺ "Fnyahh~..." Sau khi xử lí xong bữa tối và bỏ ra một giờ đồng hồ ngồi xem Tv với Kate, tôi ra rửa chén dĩa và đi tắm rửa cho sạch sẽ, lúc đó, Maria chợt thức giấc. Kobato thì vẫn nằm li bì ở đó. “Được rồi, về thôi nào!” Kate lên tiếng. “Em không định ở lại nữa à?” "Hmm... Anh có chắc là không phiền chứ?” “Đừng lo lắng. Vả lại ra ngoài vào buổi tối thì không an toàn lắm.” “Cũng phải… Em cũng không quen chạy buổi tối thế này…” Kate tỏ vẻ suy nghĩ đâu ghê lắm, rồi nói, “Vậy anh đã có lòng thì em cũng có dạ. Maria này, tối nay ta sẽ ngủ lại nhà Onii-chan.” Kate vừa dứt câu là Maria reo lên vui sướng. "Yayy~! Mình được ngủ tại nhà Onii-chan! Mình được ngủ tại nhà Onii-chan! Hết ăn sukiyaki xong còn được ở lại chơi với Onii-chan! Đúng là một ngày thật tuyệt vời! Tối nay em thức đến khuya chơi với Onii-chan luôn! Ahaha!" “Nói cho nhóc nghe luôn, ta cũng ở lại đấy.” "Uwaaaaahhh! Ngày đẹp trời của mình sao giờ chuyển thành ngày của phân hết rồi!” Maria hét lên với vẻ mặt nhìn như thế này (＞д＜) “Kiểu gì mai cũng phải dậy cho sớm thôi. Đi tắm lẹ lên để còn ngủ nữa.” “Được thôi, nhưng ta muốn được tắm chung với Onii-chan.” “Đần thật, ta sẽ nhân cơ hội này mà cọ người mày cho sạch chớ ở đó mà trốn. Mày nên biết ơn ta đi là vừa.” "UUUuuu~~!" “Thôi nào, nhấc cẳng đi nhanh lên, Maria.” Kate kéo lê Maria vô phòng tắm. "Ugyahhhh! Thả ta ra, mụ quạ thúi!” “Ý mày muốn nói là, ‘Bỏ em ra đi mà, Onee-sama,’ phải không nào?” “Bỏ em ra đi mà, Onee-sama!” "Không đâu ♥" "Fungyahhhh!!" Kể cả hai người họ vào nhà tắm rồi mà tôi còn nghe được tiếng thét thất thanh cùng một mớ lời than vãn của Maria trong khi tôi hiện đang đặt mông ở phòng khách. "...Ah, quên mang đồ cho họ thay rồi…” Maria thì cứ cho mặc pajama của Kobato như lần trước là được, còn Kate thì… có lẽ cho nhỏ mặc đồng phục đi học của tôi là ổn chứ gì. Tôi lên lầu lấy bộ đồng phục thể dục, và khi xuống tới nơi, tôi nhận ra Kobato đã biến đâu mất rối. Em ấy dậy đi vệ sinh hay gì à? Tôi tới thẳng phòng thay đồ mà không mất lấy một giây suy nghĩ, mở cửa, ngay lúc đó— "Gyahhhhhhhhh!!" Cửa phòng tắm bật tung ra đi kèm với tiếng thét của Kobato, và một con em tôi khỏa thân từ đầu đến đuôi cũng từ đó mà phóng ra. "Uoh!? Koba... to..." Bị bất ngờ, đôi mắt tôi tìm đến thứ ở đằng sau Kobato— nói cách khác là lối vào phòng tắm. Maria ngồi trên chiếc ghế đẩu với thân hình được vô số bong bóng nước bao phủ, chỉ chừa lại khuôn mặt và cũng bộ phận duy nhất của em ấy hướng về phía tôi. Và ngay bên cạnh là— Takayama Kate, với không một mảnh vải che thân. Em ấy nhìn tôi với tấm khăn để quấn thân và vòi hoa sen đang bắn ra từng dòng nước nóng hổi cầm trên tay. Có lẽ em ấy vẫn đang tắm rửa cho Maria. Mái tóc thướt tha mang trên mình một màu bạch kim bây giờ ướt hết cả rồi, từng giọt từng giọt trắng tới mức có thể nói là gần như trong suốt nhiễu xuống tách tách từ làn da hồng hào. Tay chân và vòng eo của em ấy có phần hơi gầy, nhưng nhìn không chút gì gọi là yếu ớt hay thiếu chất finh dưỡng cả, thêm cả bộ ngực vừa vặn, hợp với em ấy không tưởng tượng được. Không ai có thể sánh bằng em ấy nếu so về vẻ đẹp cả — tôi chắc chắn rằng trên đời này không hề có một ai lại phản đối cách miêu tả của tôi về em ấy, về cô gái trần như nhộng đang hiện diện trước mắt tôi đây với thân hình cân đối đến từng chi tiết, phải gọi là hoàn hảo, thậm chí nếu có người nói em ấy không phải là tạo vật của tự nhiên nữa thì dù có cố cỡ nào cũng khó lòng tìm thấy lỗi sai trong câu nhận định trên. Kate đứng đó đơ cả người lại đi kèm với vẻ sốc được một lúc thì lấy tay che ngực lại trong khi đỏ mặt, sau đó nhìn tôi mà trách móc. “… Anh hư quá, Onii-chan.” “T-t-tôi xin lỗi!” Tôi vội vã nói tiếp hòng đánh trống lảng, “T-t-t-tôi để đ-đồ thay ở đây nhé! L-l-l-là đồ thể dục của anh! Đồ thể dục đấy! T-t-t-tôi đi ngay đây!” Tôi rời khỏi phòng thay đồ sau khi lắp ba lắp bắp dăm chữ không biết tới bao nhiêu lần. ☺ Một lát sau, “… Giờ anh định lấy cái gì để biện hộ cho hành động của mình đây?” “Xin lỗi mà.” Chúng tôi đang đứng trước tủ lạnh trong bếp. Tôi gập người cúi đầu trước Kate, người hiện đã ra khỏi phòng tắm và mặc đồ thể dục của tôi. Kate chống nạnh nốc một ngụm cola, "Puahhh!" một cái và vui vẻ nói, “Được rồi, tha cho anh đấy.” “Ủa!? ChỈ có vậy thôi à!?” Em ấy dễ dàng tha thứ cho tôi khiến tôi buộc phải vặn lại cho bằng được. Kate cười trừ giải thích, “Anh có cố ý đâu chứ?” “T-tất nhiên rồi!” “Vậy nên có gì mà phải giận chứ.” Em ấy uống tiếp một ngụm cola rồi ợ lên. “Với nữa, em thích cách anh thành thật nhận lỗi mà không viện lý do lý cớ gì cả. Anh có thể nói đó là do lỗi của Kobato-chan, nhưng anh không là vậy.” Sẵn đây, Kobato hiện đang tắm, còn Maria thì lại lăn quay ra ngủ trên ghế nữa rồi. “… Không phải tôi đang muốn bao che cho nó đâu… Tôi chỉ cảm thấy có lỗi với em thôi…” Kate khúc khích cười nhỏ. “Anh quả là một người tốt đấy, Onii-chan! Giờ thì em hiểu sao ngài Pegasus lại thích anh rồi.” "Huh? Ngài hiệu trưởng ư?” Tôi có hơi bối rối khi nhỏ tự nhiên lôi cả ngài hiệu trưởng vào đây. Pegasus—— hay đúng hơn Kashiwazaki Pegasus, hiệu trưởng của Học viện Thánh Chronica, và cũng là cha của Sena. “Ưm. Hiệu trưởng Kashiwazaki Pegasus. Ông ấy cứ nói về anh suốt. Nghe đâu anh còn qua nhà ổng vài lần nữa chứ.” “Ừm. Ông ta… em thân với ông ta lắm à?” “Khá thân đấy. Tụi em hay đi câu cá chung với nhau.” “Câu cá chung ư?” Nghe tôi hỏi là nhỏ nở nụ cười tươi rói. “Ừ. Đặc biệt là cà hồi. Những lúc rãnh rỗi ông ta rủ em đi chung.” “Giờ mới nói… Tôi chưa từng nghĩ là hiệu trưởng mà lại đi câu đấy...” Tôi khá là bất ngờ bởi những gì tôi nghĩ về ông ta chỉ là một người lúc nào cũng cắm đầu vào công việc mà thôi. “Cá hồi là số dách~ Lúc nào ăn em cũng thấy ngon cả, dù người khác có nói gì đi nữa.” “Ừ, cũng khá ngon nhỉ…” Nói mới nhớ, lúc trước khi qua nhà Sena mình cũng ăn món cà hồi nướng ướp muối mà nhỉ. Không lẽ đó là do hiệu trưởng tự mình câu à? “Mà này, anh có biết câu cà không vậy?” "Hm, hồi còn nhỏ bố có dạy tôi câu vài lần rồi.” Bố lúc nào cũng bắt được cả mớ cá còn tôi dù có chờ tới tết Công-gô thì một con cắn câu cũng chả có, vậy nên nếu có nói rằng tôi thích câu cá thì đó là một lời nói dối tệ hại. “Vậy sao~! Bữa nào đi chung luôn cho vui!” “Ừm… có lẽ.” Trước lời mời thân thiện của Kate thì tôi đành gật đầu đồng ý. ☺ Sớm mai ngày hôm sau, Tôi ra tiễn chị em Kate và Maria về học viện. Kobato vẫn ngủ trong phòng, còn Maria thì nửa tỉnh nửa ngủ. Còn tôi thì cảm thấy khá là mệt mỏi bởi tôi không thường thức dậy giờ này cho lắm. “Vậy gặp sau nhé, Onii-chan~" "...Mnyah... Vâng… Bái bai, Onii-chan..." “Ừ, lát nữa vô trường gặp lại nhé.” Tôi cười gượng với Maria đang đội mũ bảo hiểm vừa vẫy tay chào tôi trong khi vẫn còn ngái ngủ. "...Hahhh." Kate ngồi trên chiếc xe hẩy rồi quay ngắc đầu lại nhìn tôi, và nở một nụ cười có pha chút buồn bã khi thở dài một cái. "...?" “Không có gì. Chỉ là em nghĩ sẽ tốt biết mấy… nếu anh không phải là anh trai của tụi em. Hoặc có thể…” Đôi gò má của Kate ửng đỏ lên khi đang nói giữa chừng. “… Hoặc có thể là một cái gì đó hơn nữa… Em nghĩ mình thật sự thích điều đó… Mà nghĩ làm chi nữa trong khi anh đã có Sena rồi.” "Huh?" Sena thì liên quan gì ở đây. Trước khi tôi kịp hỏi, Kate đã đội nhanh mũ bảo hiểm vào đầu. Em ấy ẳm Maria lên ghế sau, rồi liếc mắt nhìn tôi và vẫy tay chào trước khi hòa mình vào trong gió. Mặc dù tôi vẫn còn chút bàn hoàn về những gì em ấy nói, nhưng cũng đưa tay lên mà chào, và đứng chôn chân ở đó cho tới khi chiếc xe của hai người họ khuất khỏi tầm mắt. "Wow~" tôi bất chợt thốt lên một cách đầy ngưỡng mộ. Ước gì tôi cũng có một chiếc… Có lẽ mình cũng nên đi học lái xe nữa… Nói rồi tôi quay vào trong nhà với những suy nghĩ đó vẩn vương trong đầu mà mặc kệ thế giới bên ngoài. Tuy nhiên, nó diễn ra không được lâu khi tôi đã ngộ ra nửa sau lời của Kate có nghĩa gì —— trước khi tôi biết được ẩn ý của câu “Mà nghĩ làm chi nữa trong khi anh đã có Sena rồi.” Chú thích Category:Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai